While She Slept
by Lady Eve
Summary: Inuyasha is in a thoughtful mood after a long day of Shikon shard hunting.


Title: While She Slept  
  
Written by: Lady Eve  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.  
  
Author's note: This is my first time that I try to write a fanfic on Inuyasha so please have a   
little bit of mercy. A slight taste of lemon flavor is inserted at the end but nothing to bad.  
  
**While She Slept**  
  
The day had been a long for all of us as we had traveled more than 15 miles to a large   
village near the mountains. The demon that we encountered there was more powerful than we  
had thought and it took the combined effort of Miroku, Sango, and myself at least 20 minutes to  
kill it. Thanks to Kagome, I was able to get the two Shikon shards embedded in it's body. Now   
the group and I were settling down for the night in a comfortable room owned by a rich merchant.  
I don't question how we got the room since I already knew how we got it. Miroku told the rich  
sap that the mansion was surrounded by evil clouds. The mansion was exorcised and we now had  
the best room and board.   
  
I looked over to my left and saw Kagome laying down next to Shippo. She gave me  
a warm smile that made me feel all warm and funny inside. I nodded at her as I watched her fall  
asleep. Miroku and Sango were already asleep next to each other to Shippo's left. I sighed as I  
felt my eyes close at last, taking comfort that the group was safe for at least another night. I honestly  
can't say when all of my current companions had become important to me.  
  
I think I dozed for only a few minutes before I awoke with a start. I was about to get  
up when I noticed that Kagome had gotten up from her sleeping mat. She was now snuggled up by  
my side fast asleep. The side of my body felt hot where Kagome was now snuggled up to. I looked  
down at her face as I felt a tug in my heart at the look of supreme trust and innocence cross her face  
while she slept. I can tell that she cares about me by the way of her actions but she had also told me  
as much.  
  
Kagome sighed and I carefully gathered her in my arms. She readily came into my arms  
and rested her head in the spot between my neck and shoulder. I felt my body tremble as the  
sensations of hot and cold rushed through my body to an area which I rather not think about at the  
touch of her body against mine. Damn! If I didn't control myself, Kagome would think I was   
turning into a bigger pervert than Miroku. I looked at her and found that she was still asleep. I   
let out a breath of relief, she would give me one hell of a "sit" if she had any idea on how my body  
was reacting to hers. I hadn't felt like this since Kikyo's death. However, Kagome made me feel  
such a warmth as I haven't felt before, even with Kikyo. Does this mean that my heart belongs to  
Kagome than it ever had to Kikyo?  
  
I don't know what to think anymore about the two women who had changed my life.  
I know I had chosen Kikyo over Kagome but I still feel the need to be with Kagome. Kagome   
has shown me kindness and perhaps love that had filled a place in my heart which I had sheltered  
over the harsh events in my past. I can't let Kagome go just yet. No one knows her like I do and  
despite my harsh words and actions towards Kagome, I love to have her around me. There is  
just something about her that intruiges me. Not even that stupid excuse for a wolf can't take her  
away from me.  
  
I would never allow him to come near Kagome. Kagome belongs with me and no  
one else. I would have killed Kouga a long time ago but Kagome has stopped me in more   
than one occasion. There is no possibility that she cares for him more than me, I refuse to believe  
that. I tightened my grip on Kagome as I visualized myself using the Tetsusaiga on wolf breath.   
Ha! That would teach that idiot who was boss. He would never be able to protect Kagome like  
I do. So what if Kagome had saved that no good idiot. She only did it becuase she felt bad for  
him, though I don't see why.  
  
I looked at Kagome again as I touched her cheek tenderly with my finger. I still  
don't understand how she could stay with me after all that I had done. She said she liked to be  
with me though I don't see why since I yell at her at times. I try to be nice but something about  
her makes me frustrated at what she makes me feel. Before I know it, we are both yelling at   
each other in anger and confusion. After a while, I feel bad for what I said to her and I try to  
apologize but it always comes out wrong.  
  
I sigh and me myself more comfortable, Kagome made a sound of protest and she  
opened her eyes to look at me. She had the strangest look on her face, it made me forget  
everything but her. "Inuyasha?" she asked in the most confused voice.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Does my presence bother you?"  
  
"Why do you ask such a stupid question?" I asked in a mildly annoyed tone.  
  
"I don't know, I just got the feeling that I'm just a big burden to you," she answered  
quietly, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"What is this you're saying Kagome? Sure you made some mistakes but haven't  
we all? Stop saying such trash and go to sleep," I answered harshly.   
  
Kagome nodded and started to close her eyes. I froze as I felt her hands gently grab  
my face. She yawned sleepily and said "No matter what happens, I enjoyed the time we had   
spent together. You have my life with adventures and companionship that I shall never forget.  
I hope that the right decision would come to pass concerning the Shikon jewel. Good night  
Inu-kun."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something but she was already asleep. I stared at her and  
tried to think about what life would have been like without her. I would probably still be stuck to  
the tree for what was meant to be an eternity. Kagome had changed my life as soon as I set eyes  
on her, not knowing that our journey together was just beginning. I yawned sleepily and bent my  
face close to Kagome's, I wanted to kiss her. How would it feel like to kiss her? Maybe one  
little taste wouldn't do any harm.   
  
I licked my lips and pressed them against hers. A shiver went through my body as I  
felt her respond. I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened eagerly for me. I  
gave a low growl of satisfaction and she responded with a low whimper. I kissed her tenderly  
until I too joined her in sleep. I awoke around dawn with her lips still pressed lightly against mine.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The end!  
  
Please review, flames will be laughed at and erased.   
  
Criticism will be welcomed. 


End file.
